


Repertoire

by the_deep_magic



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Multi, Schmoop, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris feels that Zach is lacking something in his sexual repertoire and enlists Zoe to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repertoire

**Author's Note:**

> Now with bonus comment fic!

“He’s got the strongest tongue, Zo,” said Chris, leaning conspiratorially across the table.  “Seriously.  I didn’t even think tongues could _be_ strong until he got his mouth on me.”

Zoe cut her gaze over to Zach, who was quietly sipping his drink, and then back to Chris.  “So why are _you_ the one trying to talk me into this?”

Zach spoke up.  “He thinks I’m missing out on a vital part of the human experience.”  Then he shrugged.

“Really, Chris, the human experience?  So would you try to talk a straight girl into—” Chris’ mouth fell open.  “Okay, that was a dumb question.  Are you into this at all, Zach?”

The corner of his mouth quirked up cryptically.  “I’m… not opposed to it.  You are an exquisitely beautiful woman, Zoe, but my goal in this is Chris’ pleasure.  And yours, of course.”

“That’s… sweet?”

“You can say no,” Zach said, while Chris surreptitiously shook his head.

Zoe laughed.  “Okay.”

Both men looked dumbstruck.  “O- _okay_ okay?” Chris hazarded.

“Okay okay.  I’d love to feed off some of that sexual tension you two have going on.  And Zach, baby.”  She propped her elbow on the table and took his chin between her fingers, enjoying the slight rasp of the stubble there.  “Can’t say I object to the idea of your gorgeous mouth on me.”

He quirked an eyebrow and Zoe laughed again.  “So, when and where?”

The two men glanced at each other, then back at her.  “You’re the guest of honor,” said Chris.  “You choose the time and the place.  Wherever’s most comfortable.”

“Hmm.  Let’s say my place, Saturday night at eight?  Make sure all the neighbors see I’ve got two handsome men coming over to service me.”

Another exchanged look.  “Sounds like a plan,” said Chris, a grin threatening to split his face.

&&&

Zoe had the good wine all ready to go when they got there.  “I have one condition,” she said as she poured.

“Rather unsporting to change the terms of our agreement now,” said Chris, but he grinned as he took a glass from her hand.

“We never had a formal agreement, but I don’t think you’ll mind so much,” she chuckled.  “After Zach’s through, I get to watch you fuck.”

“Sure,” agreed Zach without a moment’s hesitation.

Zoe must’ve looked shocked, because Chris explained, “He’s got a bit of a thing for… performing.  I might have a similar predilection.”

“Should’ve guessed,” Zoe said, leading them out into the living room.

They sat and talked as they sipped their wine, catching up on each other’s lives.  Zoe enjoyed watching the two of them, bickering and playing off each other like always.  Someone else might not be able to see it, but it was there in the way that they sat a just little too close to each other, the warmth in Zach’s eyes as he leaned back against the couch and watched Chris gesture frantically as he told another Denzel story, the indulgent way Chris kept pushing Zach’s wine glass back toward the center of the coffee table when Zach set it down too close to the edge.  It felt exciting to be a part of the Chris and Zach Show, even if it was only for the night.

“So,” said Chris, finishing his second glass of wine.  “Far be it from me to rush the proceedings, but I wouldn’t be averse to setting the mood.”

Zoe glanced over at Zach who shrugged and muttered, “Don’t ask me.”

“I’ll take these to the kitchen while you figure it out,” she said, scooping up the wine glasses and going to rinse them out in the sink.  She took her time, acknowledging the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.  It was hard to know what exactly to expect with those two.

But by the time she returned to the living room, she got a better idea of what Chris meant by “setting the mood.”  Chris was kissing Zach gently, teasingly, his hand fisted in Zach’s shirt.  Zoe froze, watching intently, not wanting to interrupt the moment.  It was sexy as hell, the tension in Chris’ arms and shoulders contrasting with the tenderness of the kiss, the soft, breathy sound Zach made when Chris nipped gently at his lower lip.

Zoe took a step forward, and though she didn’t think she’d made any noise, Zach’s eyes flew open.  He brought his hand up to the back of Chris’ head, pulling him in and deepening the kiss.  Chris responded immediately with a low, hungry growl, and even from where she was standing, Zoe could see Chris’ tongue slide thick and wet into Zach’s mouth.  She felt ready to combust just watching, arousal starting to throb low in her belly.

Eventually, Zach pulled back with a sharp nip against Chris’ chin.  When he whined at the loss, Zach nodded toward Zoe, and Chris craned his neck around to look at her, his pupils blown wide with arousal.  He smiled, his eyes still a little dazed, and licked his lips.  “Sorry, got a little carried away with the, er, mood-setting.”

Zoe laughed, the tension in the room easing into something warm and familiar, but still sharp enough to keep her on edge.  “I think we’ll be more comfortable in the bedroom,” she said, leading the way back.  “So how are we going to do this?”

Chris blushed a little.  “So here’s how I pictured this.”

“He drew me a diagram,” Zach piped up.

“Hush.  I thought I’d be your backrest, for lack of a better word.  That way I get a good view of Zach so I can, uh, observe his technique.”

“You just want me on my stomach, gazing lovingly up at you,” Zach sighed.

“I’m not denying that!” Chris said with exasperation.  Then, to Zoe: “How does that sound to you?”

“Good,” she said.  “Now ditch the clothes.  If I’m going to be naked, I want to see some skin, too.”

Zach snickered and pulled his shirt over his head as Chris went to work on his buttons.  Zoe divested herself of shirt and jeans, her hands only trembling a little as she laid her folded clothes on her dresser.  Chris, already down to his boxer briefs, was already perched on the edge of the bed, watching as Zoe walked over to Zach and set a hand on his shoulder.  “You ever been with a woman before?”

He smiled, but his cheeks flushed the slightest bit.  “It’s been a while, but yes.  I’ve just never, ah, how should I say this—”

“She gets it!” Chris yelped from behind her.  “Believe me, Zoe, you do not want to talk heterosexuality with him.  It all comes out in either clinical terms or bizarre euphemisms he’s found on the internet.”

Zach glared over Zoe’s shoulder at Chris.  “I’ve never gone down on a woman.  Is that acceptable terminology?” he asked Zoe.

“Fine by me,” she chuckled, rising on her toes to press a soft kiss to Zach’s lips.  He kissed her back in kind, and she let her hands wander across his shoulders, down his arms.  He pulled her in a little tighter, let her press her body against his.  It wasn’t at all like kissing Spock – kind of a ridiculous thought to have, but there it was.  Zach was playful, smiling into the kiss and letting the tips of his fingers run down Zoe’s back until goose bumps stood up on her arms. 

When his hand came up to the clasp of her bra, he pulled back with an exaggerated sigh.  “Much as I hate to admit defeat…” he began.

Suddenly, Chris was right behind her.  “Man’s read _The Brothers Karamazov_ four times, can play the banjo blindfolded, and he’s taken down by a simple lingerie hook,” Chris chuckled as he simultaneously leaned over Zoe’s shoulder to kiss Zach and popped her bra clasp open with one hand.

“Show off,” said Zoe with a teasing eye roll, but she shivered as Chris’ hands gently pushed the garment off her shoulders and down her arms.  He turned her then and surprised her by kissing her before looking down at her exposed breasts.  Where Zach was lighthearted, Chris was hungry, ravishing her mouth and stealing her breath before she could quite find her footing.  The light sprinkling of hair on his chest rubbed tantalizingly against her nipples and she moaned into the kiss.  Chris cupped strong hands beneath her ass and hauled her up hard against his body until she could feel the bulge in his briefs rubbing against her panties.

It was a few moments before she registered the strong but gentle hand on her shoulder.  When Chris set her back down, she looked over to see Zach gazing at them a little sheepishly.  “Not to play the jealous boyfriend card, but I think we ought to move this along.”

Chris blushed wildly.  “Sorry – got a little carried away there,” he said, letting go of Zoe to cup his hand around the back of Zach’s neck and give him a soft, reassuring kiss.  Zoe could see the tension in Zach’s shoulders dissolve immediately.

With a final peck at Zach’s lips, Chris pulled away and turned towards Zoe.  “Your turn, m’dear,” he said, gallantly taking her hand and leading her to the bed.  He sat down first, propping himself against the headboard and spreading his legs to give her room to sit.  She pulled off her panties first, wiggling her backside a little at Zach, who chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

When she sat in front of Chris, he ran his hands down her thighs until he got to her knees, gently lifting them and draping them over his own legs.  The position forced Zoe to slump back against Chris and tilt her hips up, giving Zach better access.  For his part, Zach looked her over as he knelt up on the bed, his face more closely resembling that of a man solving a math problem than one about to get laid.  The laughter bubbled up out of her before she could stop it, but Zach just quirked a smile and set his hands on her legs.

“So smooth,” he whispered, running his hands up her thighs to where they met her hips.  “You’re just so… so soft and perfect.”  She shivered a little under the intensity of his gaze.

But Chris let out an unceremonious snort behind her.  “Quit stalling, Quinto.  Get on your stomach.”

Zach glared at him.  “I think Zoe is perfectly capable of calling the shots here.”

Zoe bit back a giggle – watching the two of them bicker was its own kind of weird foreplay.  “I don’t know, Zach, I think I like the idea of Chris bossing you around a little bit.”  Zach looked momentarily thrown, but Zoe couldn’t miss the way Chris’ cock twitched against her lower back even through his underwear.  “Don’t worry – I’ll correct him if he makes any mistakes.”

She heard Chris give an indignant little huff and watched as a smile stretched across Zach’s face.  He really was beautiful – heartbreakingly so.  All the good ones were gay.  Or completely dickmatized by beautiful gay men, she thought, wriggling her hips a little to appease Chris.

Zach lay down on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, and looked to Chris for direction with a wide-eyed innocence that Zoe was sure was feigned for her benefit.  But Chris just said, “Kiss the insides of her thighs.”  Zach did, his mouth hot and slow on her skin.  As his lips moved higher, Chris added, “Rub your cheek against her skin a little bit.  Yeah, like that.  Let her feel your stubble.” 

Zoe gasped as Zach did just that, feeling Chris’ breath puff a little faster against her shoulder.  To his credit, Zach took his time, his warm hands resting on her knees, thumbs rubbing slow circles into the delicate skin beneath.  “Feels good,” she murmured, figuring he deserved some positive feedback.  Every time his mouth moved close to her center, her stomach tightened in anticipation, only to leave her wetter and wanting when he moved away again.

“God, Zo,” Chris breathed into her ear, warm hands clutching her hips.  “You smell so good.  Zach, taste her.  Just the tip of your tongue.”

Breathing hot over her, Zach pressed the tip of his tongue against her slit, licking so lightly that it did little but tease.  She tried to push her hips forward, to get more of his mouth, but Chris’ hands held her still.  Zach had his eyes closed as if savoring her taste, and when they opened, they were shot black with lust.

“More,” said Chris, “Let me taste.”  Before Zoe could process that, Zach pressed the flat of his tongue against her in a long, searing lick.  By the time she moaned, he had risen up and sealed his lips to Chris’ in a deep, wet kiss over her shoulder.  She couldn’t watch it, but she could listen as Chris drew the taste of her out of his lover’s mouth. 

She wasn’t sure who drew back first, but Chris hummed happily and lifted a hand from her hip to pinch Zach’s nipple.  “Unfair,” Zach said with a laugh, settling back down between her legs.  “What now?”

“Look at her,” Chris said, reaching down with both hands to spread her even wider.  “Tell me what she looks like.”

Zach bit his lip, obviously searching for the right words.  “Her cunt is flushed pink,” he said after a moment and Zoe twisted a little in Chris’ hands at the reverence in Zach’s voice.  “A rich, dark pink.  And she’s so wet,” he continued, lifting up a hand to touch her.  He let the tip of one finger caress her inner lips and she twitched a little.  “Oh,” Zach said with a surprised breath.  “She flutters so delicately when I touch her… here.”  He did it again.

Chris was fully hard now, pressed against Zoe’s lower back, but he made no move to touch himself.  He placed one hand at the top of her mound.  “See her clit, right here?” he asked and Zach nodded.  “Purse your lips and blow a stream of air at it, gently.”

Even though she was expecting it, Zoe let out a surprised _ah_ as her hips jerked forward, seeking contact.

“Oh my god,” Zach murmured.  “That’s amazing.”

“Mm-hmm,” Chris said.  “I think we’ve teased her enough.”  Zoe growled happily and Chris chuckled.  “Give it a shot, Quinto.”

“What, you just want me to… freestyle?”

“He wants you to shut the hell up and get down to business!” Zoe snapped teasingly and Zach’s eyebrows shot up.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said contritely.  To her surprise, he first leaned forward and nuzzled her stomach, teasing her again with his stubble and laying a line of kisses from her bellybutton down.  He kept his eyes locked with hers as he let his tongue snake out to trace a wide circle around her clit.  She gasped and arched as best she could, Chris’ hands sliding up her sides to cup her breasts.

“Mmm, just relax and enjoy,” Chris murmured, nibbling gently at her earlobe as the rough pads of his thumbs rubbed at her nipples.  Zach had begun to explore in earnest, parting her folds with his fingers and seeking out the spots that made her writhe.  Chris was dragging warm, wet kisses down the side of her neck and Zach’s tongue was so hot, the tip of it tracing irregular patterns against her opening and it was just… not… quite…

“How’s he doing?” Chris asked.

“Good,” gasped Zoe.  “But not enough.”

“Don’t be delicate with her, Zach.  She’s not going to break.”  His right hand left her breast to tangle in Zach’s hair, pulling his head until his mouth was flush against her.  “Lick her.  Show her how good that tongue is.” 

The first good, strong lick from her perineum to her clit had Zoe wailing.  He did it again, fluttering his tongue this time and she pressed her hips into him as best she could.  “Easy, Zo,” Chris said with a breathless laugh.  “He’s amazing, isn’t he?  He’s good at everything, especially rimming and sucking cock.  Zach, show her that thing you do that makes my knees buckle.”

Zach worked his tongue into her and _twisted_ , and Chris’ hands were the only thing that kept her from grinding herself against Zach’s face.  “See?” Chris chuckled.  “Incredible.  Now tongue her clit, but very gently.”

The moment he closed his lips around her then flicked out his tongue, she came, inner muscles spasming in soft pulses.

Zach raised his mouth from her, eyes wide and mouth wet.  “Did you just…?”

“Mmm-hmm,” she hummed, resting her head back against Chris’ shoulder.

But he didn’t seem impressed.  “A little one, yeah?”  Zoe nodded.  “Just warming up.  You up for one more, Zo?”

“You boys are spoiling me,” she said, but added an enthusiastic, “Yes!”

Chris didn’t waste any time.  “Lean back against me, babe.  We’re going to take care of you.  Zach, no messing around.  Fuck her with your tongue.”

And oh, fuck, if she’d been impressed before, she was utterly speechless now.  Zach’s tongue was plunging into her hard and deep, licking and twisting and driving her out of her mind.  She didn’t notice Chris’ hand slip down again until he pressed his thumb firmly above the hood of her clit, ratcheting up her arousal without quite giving her what she needed.  “You like that?” he asked, his voice at least half an octave lower.  “Lying here spread open, his tongue stabbing into you?  He can do it for _hours_ , Zo, he never gets tired.  Makes me come without laying a hand on my cock.”  That made Zach groan into her, the vibration of it traveling all the way down to her toes.

She whined and twisted in Chris’ grip, trying to get his hand to move against her, but he merely wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her completely still.  He began to rock his thumb slightly, better than before but still not enough.  “Please,” she whimpered.  “Touch me.”

“Don’t know if you’re ready,” Chris murmured, his playful smile pressed against Zoe’s neck.  “Will you come for us?”

“Yes.”

“Harder than before?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Zach, don’t stop ‘til I tell you.  How hard?”

“Hard.  Just _please_ —” Before the words could even leave her mouth, Chris’ thumb was stroking over her clit with perfect pressure and she seized tight around Zach’s tongue, flying higher as the stimulation continued unabated.  She rode it out, held tight between Chris’ arms and Zach’s tireless mouth, still trembling lightly as her muscles slowly relaxed.

“That’s good, Zach,” she heard somewhere over her shoulder, and his mouth left her just before it became too much.  She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift for a few minutes, enjoying the warm hands stroking her all over without much caring which man they belonged to.  When Zach pushed up from the bed to kiss Chris, Zoe figured she’d better move before they unintentionally smothered her trying to get at each other.

She pushed gently at Zach’s chest and he got the message, sitting back on his heels while she extricated herself from between them.  Chris helped her settle in beside them and kissed her lips softly.  “Thanks, Zo.  That was… unbelievable to watch.”

“You did a little more than watch,” she chuckled.

Chris just blushed and poked Zach in the chest.  “Say thank you, Zachary.”

Zach rolled his eyes but picked up Zoe’s hand and lightly pressed it to his lips.  “Thank you for allowing me to complete my sexual repertoire.  Were I of a different persuasion, I would offer you my heart.”

Zoe giggled a little – it was a bit over the top, sure, but she’d take it.  Chris seemed less impressed.  “Zoe, sweetheart, we’d love to fill our end of the bargain now,” he said, unsubtly adjusting himself.

“Okay, lose the underwear, boys,” she said with a laugh, popping up on slightly unsteady legs to grab her robe from a hook in the closet.  She settled herself back on one side of the king-size bed as her friends tried to wrestle out of their remaining clothes without breaking their kiss.

When they finally managed it, Chris pounced on top of Zach, ravishing his mouth as if to pull her taste out of every corner.  Zach laughed through a gasp.  “That turn you on a little, Christopher?  Watching me make Zoe come?”

“You know it did, you bastard,” Chris groaned, bending to bite at Zach’s collarbone.  “Now hurry up and fuck me.”

“Let’s see if Zoe has any requests.  Zoe?”  Zach turned to her, looking far more composed than anyone who had a naked Chris Pine on top of him had the right to.

Zoe grinned mischievously.  “Well, Zach’s worked pretty hard so far.  I think he’s earned the right to lay back for a little bit.”

Chris stopped nibbling on Zach long enough to gape at Zoe.  “You two are in cahoots!”

“She’s just a woman who appreciates hard work,” Zach said, landing a light slap on the side of Chris’ hip.  “And the sight of you bouncing up and down on my cock.”

Chris stuck his tongue out and Zach playfully snapped at it.  The whole scene was completely surreal – Zoe, still warm and tingly from earlier, was laying just inches from the most adorable live porn in existence.  “Lube?” Zach asked, stretching out his hand as Chris’ mouth went back to work on his nipples.

Zoe dug around in the nightstand, opening the box where she kept her favorite vibrator and retrieving the lube.  “This isn’t the heavy duty stuff – I hope it’s okay.”

“It should be fine.  Chris isn’t going to last long anyway.”  Zach reached down and tugged hard at Chris’ swollen erection, eliciting a good, loud groan.  “Are you, babe?”

Chris responded by snatching the lube out of Zach’s hand and dumping a goodly amount on his own palm.  He stroked Zach hard and fast, and it was Zach’s turn to tip his head back and moan.  Before long, Zach grabbed Chris’ wrist and yanked him forward until he was on his hands and knees over Zach.  He kissed Zach quickly but deeply, then reached behind him and gripped Zach’s cock, easing backward until Zach was buried deep inside him.

Zach raised his knees, setting his feet flat on the bed, and pushed at Chris’ chest until he was sitting back against Zach’s thighs.  “Go on,” Zach said with a lazy grin, putting his hands behind his head and lounging back against the pillows.  “Give the lady her show.”

Chris growled but rose up on his knees.  He started slowly, like he was savoring every inch of Zach’s length as it slid in and out of him.  “Mmm, Zoe,” Chris hummed, his eyes closed and his head lolling back a bit.  “It’s so good.  He’s so thick – it feels amazing.”

“’Amazing’ – that’s the best you can come up with?” Zach chuckled, but Zoe could hear the thread of tension in his voice, obviously turned on whenever Chris spoke in that low, honey-and-gravel tone.

“Exquisite,” Chris said with a smile.  “Astounding, _oh_ , staggering.  In-fucking-credible.  There’s nothing like it.”

“That’s better,” Zach said, quickly losing his aloof manner as his hips began to curl up into Chris’ thrusts.

Sensing Zach’s need, Chris leaned forward on his hands and Zach brought his own hands down to rub at Chris’ flexing thighs.  His legs had to be incredibly strong to keep up that leisurely pace for so long.  But his eyes were glued on Zach’s face, watching him slowly come undone until Zach’s hands were clutching hard at his hips.

“Let me?” Zach breathed, waiting for Chris’ whispered _yeah_ before pistoning his hips off the bed and into Chris’ body.  Chris rocked back into the thrusts, whispering soft, filthy words of encouragement.  Zoe could tell the moment they forgot about her completely – Zach gasped Chris’ name like a prayer and Chris pressed their foreheads together, licking at Zach’s open mouth.  Zach’s hand was between their bodies now, rubbing Chris’ cock frantically against his own belly until Chris shuddered and spilled himself over Zach’s stomach.  Chris stilled and pushed up on shaky arms, letting Zach thrust up into him until Zach came, too, his eyes never leaving Chris.

They kissed sloppily as they got their breath back, Zach yanking Chris down on top of him as soon as they separated.  A sweet, goofy smile spread across Zach’s face as he murmured to Chris, “Tell Zoe ‘bout m’thing, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chris chuckled.  “We’ll make out while you sleep.”

“Better not,” Zach said, but his eyelids were already drooping, and after a few more soft kisses, his breathing was deep and even.

Chris looked up, not moving from his position half-sprawled across Zach.  “And he’s out.”

“Pretty impressive,” whispered Zoe.

“I’d like to say it’s my own superior skill that does it, but I think it’s some kind of neurotransmitter thing.  Doesn’t always happen this fast, but a good orgasm knocks him out cold.  He should be fine in about half an hour.”

Zoe laughed softly, watching the tenderness in Chris’ face as he gazed at his sleeping lover.  “That is too adorable.  But never, ever give him roadhead.”

“Oh, Jesus, no,” Chris said.  “Zach, he’s… well, he’s a special kind of idiot, isn’t he?  The good kind.”

All Zoe could hear was the affection under the words.  “You really love him, don’t you?”

Chris groaned playfully.  “Oh my god, Zoe, you have no idea – I’m over the fucking moon for him.  But don’t tell him I said that.  _Please_.  When I was in Pittsburgh, I told him I missed his smile and he had two dozen pink roses delivered to me _on set_ with a card that read ‘A smile for my sweet princess.’”

Zoe smiled, watching Zach’s eyes dart under his closed lids.  “He adores you, Chris.  He only gives you shit because he thinks the same things about you a dozen times a day.”

“Yeah?” Chris said, biting his lip shyly.

“Yeah,” Zoe said, linking her hand with Chris’ atop the warm skin of Zach’s shoulder.

 

 **Comment Fic -- One Week Earlier**

As usual, Zach had him down to a single word and (again) as usual, that word was “ _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ ” moaned steadily into the pillow in which his face was buried. When Zach finally stopped teasing and worked his tongue into Chris’ hole, Chris yelped into the pillow and jerked so hard the top of his head hit the headboard.

Zach pulled back to laugh. “Please try not to smother yourself up there.”

If Chris were in any state to reply, he would remind Zach of the series of nasty phone calls from his neighbor calling him a filthy pervert and telling him to turn down the volume on the porn. Instead, he mostly just growled and shoved his ass even higher in the air until Zach got the hint and put his mouth back where it belonged.

Within minutes, Chris was entirely sub-verbal, wailing steadily into the pillow as his throbbing, neglected cock dripped helplessly onto the sheets. Zach had him spread open so wide that his thighs were starting to burn with the strain, but as always Zach showed no signs of tiring. When Chris felt Zach’s fingers playing with his balls, his thumb pressing firmly against Chris’ taint, his whole body started to shake. Zach made no move to touch Chris’ cock until every one of his muscles was painfully tight with anticipation and he was nearly silent, too far out of his mind even to moan.

Only then did Zach reach for Chris’ cock, pumping it in long, hard strokes while his tongue continued to stab and twist. Chris keened into the pillow as he came, letting Zach wring every blissful pulse out of him until he collapsed to the bed. After a moment, Zach slid up the bed and helpfully rolled Chris over, out of the puddle of drool on the pillow so he could breathe again.

“You fucking sadist,” Chris groaned as Zach molded himself against Chris’ side.

“Don’t even start,” Zach chuckled, nuzzling and licking the sensitive spot just behind Chris’ ear. “You fucking love it.”

“S’pose there’s no use in denying it,” Chris sighed, grinning as he felt Zach’s erection press hard against his hip. “God, I bet you were a hit with the ladies. Y’know, back in the day.”

“Yeah, there’s nothing a girl loves more than a fumbling, unibrowed geek who hasn’t quite figured out that the reason he’s not into it is that she’s not a dude.”

“No, but seriously,” Chris said, turning to kiss Zach, bite gently at his lower lip. “That _tongue_ , holy fuck.”

“Can’t say I ever went muff diving in my straight days,” Zach murmured, drawing a loud laugh from Chris.

“Did you just say ‘muff diving’?”

“What should I have said, cunnilingus? Eating out at the Pink Taco Palace? Carpet munching?”

Chris wheezed with laughter. “Say it again!”

“What, carpet munching?”

By now Chris was laughing so hard he’d started to curl in on himself and tears were leaking from his eyes. “Oh god. Oh my god. Funniest thing ever. Seriously. You need to turn it into a stand-up routine, take that shit on the road.” Zach just glared at him, and Chris took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. “Sorry. I’m so sorry, I’m not making fun of you, I just… Zachary Quinto, cockmaster, listing synonyms for oral sex on a woman. You have to admit that’s fucking _funny_.”

Zach smacked him right in the solar plexus. “You know, in some circles it’s considered rude to mock the man who just rimmed you, especially if you ever want him to do it again.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Chris repeated, rolling over to face Zach properly, to drop kisses along his jaw and get a hand around his half-hard cock. “How can I make it up to you?”

“That’s a start,” Zach grumbled, thrusting into Chris’ hand. “And I kind of like the sound of ‘Zachary Quinto, Cockmaster.’”

“You would,” Chris chuckled, leaning in to kiss Zach sweetly, apologetically. “Shit, though, that’s got to be, like, the only thing you’ve never done.” Zach quirked an eyebrow. “The only reasonable, non-toilet-related thing.”

Chris sped up his hand and Zach closed his eyes and moaned softly. “Your point?”

“Just… you’re so close to perfection, O Mighty Cockmaster. Don’t you want to check that off your list?”

“Are you seriously trying to convince me to eat pussy?”

“Much better terminology there. And… just something to think about.”

“Not. Right. Now,” Zach gritted out, rolling on top of Chris, kneeling, and shifting forward until his knees were practically under Chris’ armpits. When he guided his cock into Chris’ mouth, Chris sucked hard and watched as Zach’s head tipped back, that amazing, agile tongue poking out to lick his perfectly-formed lips.

Chris had an idea.


End file.
